Mars Zawson
''"Fear is by far the most powerful tool for control. Stronger than kindness, wealth and everything else. I assure you this." ~ ''Mars to Puppy Mars Zawson is the secondary Antagonist of Puppy and the second in command of The Kings of Decay MC's Brick City Chapter. Mars oversees most of the gang's illegal activities and decides most moves for the gang. He is a widely feared figure in the Brick City criminal underworld, scaring even widely known mob bosses in the city. Even the most respected members of rival gangs to the KOD are terrified of Mars. He has an absolute undying loyalty both to his MC and his superior, Panossa whom he will carry out any deed that she asks of him no matter what. Mars was stabbed in both of his hands with his own knives by Puppy in November 2022 after a heated battle and then left to bleed out. His fate is left unknown from there however it is revealed that he did indeed survive in a spin-off, and aids Captain and others in breaking Panossa out of prison and bringing back up the KOD. Mars is also the protagonist in a spin-off in the universe, which acts as a backstory for himself and the Kings Of Decay. Backstory: Mars was born on an unknown day in May 1974 in Gothenburg, Sweden. He has an older brother named Pluto who served in the Army in Iraq but he was killed in action from a sniper round to the head. Mars did not get much of an education and was severely stressed as an adolescent. Presumably, his parents were very abusive. This was the only reason his brother joined the army, to escape his parents. He was expelled from High School in 9th Grade for assault of another student and did not go to college or university. As a last go-to to earn money after being fired from all of his jobs due to his anger, narcissism and general lack of many skills he joined the Romans MC while on holiday in Normandy, France in 1998. He perfectly fitted in here, and became an enforcer in coming months. He became feared, and was one of the Romans MC's most respected members by 2006. He followed orders and retreated to Miami following the purge of the Romans MC by European Authorities late that year. Upon the creation of The Kings of Decay MC He was chosen to be Vice President of their Brick City Chapter, and quickly made a name for himself by eliminating all competition. He is well-known and feared. Appearance: Due to heavy meth smoking Mars has a very damaged face, his eyes are very baggy and cracked and he has got a ghostly pigment, his cheeks are gaunt and he has visible veins all over his body. His teeth are also rotten and his lips are dry and cracked and have a purple tinge. Mars is a tall man with a shaved head, with a square shaped face with a black goatee and cuts and scrapes all over his face. He has light blue eyes which have becoming reddish and cracked due to his drug habits. Mars has both his ears pierced with sharp hook earrings and has a nose stud on the left side. He dresses in a long dark black leather jacket with KOD badges all over. He wears an old dirty dark grey Red Rabbits T-Shirt from their 1993 tour covered in stains. Underneath, he wears a dirty khaki T-Shirt. He also wears a bandolier around his body. Below, he wears dark indigo coloured jeans, a steel cowboy belt and old dark brown timberland boots. He also wears black driving gloves and military dog tags around his neck. Personality: Mars is a very terrifying individual. Mars is perceived as severely grumpy and impatient (Possibly a side-effect due to the drugs he uses) He takes no wrong, and listens to whatever Panossa says, no matter what it is. He also expects nothing of perfection from his goons. He is easily angered, narcissistic, has often terrifying anger outbursts and seemingly despises anyone who he is not directly affiliated with. He also does not possess any symptom of warmth towards anyone except only very mildly to Panossa. Personal Weapon: Mars uses two large personal combat knives which he affectionately nicknamed "T-Bone" and "Santa", as he does not favour firearms due to weak wrists. They are both bowie knife type weapons, T-Bone has a studded knuckle guard on the handle and marks etched into the blade. Santa has a shorter and curvier blade with a wooden grip and is supposedly a lot sharper than T-Bone. He always uses them both at once, and he has killed countless people with these two knives. People Killed: * Mohammed Kufel - Stabbed in heart with T-Bone due to blowing their cover, this caused the war between the KOD the Bangalore Boys * Countless Bangalore Boys Members - Killed many goons in the war against the Bangalore Boys in 2023 * Countless Choppers MC Members - Killed due to being enemies of the KOD * Many Camels MC Members - Killed due to being enemies of the KOD * Many Voltage Riders Members (Presumed) - Killed due to being enemies of the KOD Trivia/Facts: * Mars had an older brother who served in the Military who was killed in action. He was close to him, as he wears his dog tags around his neck as a reminder of him. * He is without a doubt the darkest Antagonist in Puppy, all other Antagonists have some sort of gimmick which would make the character somewhat light-hearted but Mars does not. * Mars had a holiday to New Lucinda in early 2017, possibly to help with the 55 Street Biker Gang and KOD temporary partnership that year. He was briefly in contact with Solomon Vager during a gang war, but escaped before things turned crazy. * He is possibly a fan of the Algeni Rock Band The Red Rabbits, as evidenced by his T-Shirt. * Mars has extremely weak wrists, his reasoning for this is firing Thunder 50's repeatedly while riding his bike. Category:Antagonist Category:Deceased Category:Biker Category:Kings Of Decay Category:Male Category:Character